The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Methods and systems for time monitoring of participants of sports event have become increasingly advanced over the past decade.
MYLABS Sports Timing has published a Whitepaper BibTag System (UHF) with technical specifications for sports timing on a highly reliable time monitoring system. The system comprises a mat configuration comprising lightweight modular mats that can be secured to the ground and that segment the sports track across the width of the track. The mats each contain at least one antenna that is capable of high frequency communication with tags that participants wear on their chests. When a tag comes in the vicinity of a detection mat, the tag starts continuously sending out messages with a unique ID as a result of activation by the antennas in the mats. The antennas in the mat receive these messages with unique ID and transfer the messages to a decoder (an analyser). The decoder is connected to one or more of the mats and is generally positioned close to the mats (e.g. at or near the start line, intermediate line and/or finish line). The decoder is programmed to determine the passage time of the tag with a unique ID by using the received signal strength. Because the electromagnetic field produced by the antennas in the mats is strongest above the center of the mat, it becomes possible to determine the exact passing of the middle of the antenna using an appropriate algorithm in e.g. the decoder with a reasonable accuracy.
As a result of the emergence of such advanced systems of time monitoring, organizers and participants of sports events rely increasingly on these systems and, hence, require adequate and robust operation throughout the event. Therefore, in time monitoring systems such as the MYLAPS system described above, it is crucial that failure or malfunctioning of a track segment equipped for time monitoring is detected as soon as possible.